Unrealistic Situation
by It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: Aomine is just a normal teenage boy but upon helping an injured fox, he discovers a world that he doesn't want to believe is real nor does he want to believe that the fox is an heir. Trying to live a normal life but also knowing another world exist, can he do it? Or will the trouble make things worse for his normal life and especially when his own feelings start to become involve.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrealistic Situation**

**Aomine x Kise**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KnB - just the idea.**

Chapter: 1

It was another day for the tan teen as he made his way home.

Another day that proceeded with long boring lectures in school to having Satsuki annoy him about sleeping in his class and not paying attention to hard practice for his basketball team along having a one-on-one game with his rival.

It was indeed a long day but the weekend was there and Aomine would enjoy the long hours of sleep he would get in.

Making his way towards his house when out of the corner of his eye he saw something yellowish orange move behind the dark green bush. Raising an eyebrow, curiosity got the better of him as he made his way towards the bush.

As quietly as possible he bend down and saw on the dirt a small fox, tightly curled up and covered with dirt and what seemed to be blood. Aomine frown as he saw the small creature look weak and hurt.

"Hey there." Aomine said quietly as he slowly reached towards the small fox. He felt sorry and sympathetic towards it. Though the teen was known for being lazy and uninterested along with not caring - he did have a soft spot for animals.

The small fox uncurled quickly and moved away from him, limping in the processes. Aomine frown at the fox actions. "Hey come on, I won't hurt you." He spoke softly as he let his hand out, allowing for the smaller creature to come to him instead.

The fox's ear twitched as his golden eyes stared at Aomine. He seemed to studying him before slowly moving towards his hand. Aomine smiled and allowed for the fox to rub against his hand. Moving his hand to scratch his head, the fox eventually relaxed, allowing the teen to hold him and carry him in his arm. The small fox allowing for the male to hold him in his arms, enjoy the warmth.

"Come on, I'll go and get you clean and some food." The teen said, the fox snuggled more into the tan teen, seeming to respond to what he was saying, which made Aomine grin as he continue his way home.

* * *

"It seems that the young Kitsune has gone missing." A short male said as he sat down, crossing his arms across his chest as he closed his eyes.

"It seems like it, I thought something was going on but I believe it was an attack." Another male stated as he looked at the papers in his hands.

"So Kise-kun is missing, what will you do Akashi-kun?" Teal eyes glanced at the smaller male. Heterochromatic eyes open and looked at the apathetic bluenette.

"I have started the search, crows have been sent to scout the area and just in case, Murasakibara has his cats on the look out as well." The red haired male said with order. "We will find Kise-kun before the ceremony is here."

"Ah, yes, his come-to-age ceremony will be in two months." The green haired male stated.

"I hope we can find him soon or there will be problems, as well, we don't want to let other yokais know that Kise-kun is missing and that the temple is unprotected." The bluenette once more stated.

The two males nodded their heads, "Yes, Kise would be upset about another fight happening." The redhead stated. "He is too friendly for his position, how in the world was he born as a Kitsune?" Akashi continued.

"Kami-sama has plans for all of us Akashi-san." The green haired male said as he pushed his glasses back in place. "So Kise-san has a road that has yet to be reveal for all of the yokai."

"I understand what you mean Midorima, but Kise seems to not take his job properly and he has yet to fully awaken his powers." Akashi said. "And if Kise is not found or he hasn't fully develop by the time of his coming-to-age ceremony, I will personally make Kise step down from the temple position."

"But Akashi-kun, you will create more tension with the rest of the yokai as there already is." Kuroko said, "Not only will you be forcing the heir of the temple to step down, you will be seemed to be greed of power."

"I don't care what they see me as but I will not have Kise destroy the temple and it's connection." Akashi said with a final nod.

Midorima and Kuroko glance at each other before they nodded their heads. They couldn't do much, especially when it came to Akashi and the world of yokai. Seeing both males nod at his statement, Akashi stood up and began to leave the room. "Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do for my clan." Akashi stated. Both males got up and bowed at the redhead.

As he open the door and stepped out, Akashi allowed for his black wings to open and flap before he looked back at the two, "Inform me if you get any leads of the small fox."

"Of course." Both males stated as the watch the short tengu smirk and take flight, awake from Kuroko's place.

"Well, it seems we have to work together on this." Midorima stated, still feeling annoyed that he got added more work just because the fox couldn't properly protect himself.

"Yes, let's hope we can find answers soon." Kuroko said as he began with his own pile of paperwork. It was going to be a long day for both of the males and they both knew it but stayed silent and continued their work.

**TBC...?**

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, I made another story even though I shouldn't but I couldn't help it!**

**This is a KnB - supernatural AU! Please review and tell me what you think :3 Umm yeah I think that is all to be said. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrealistic Situation**

**Aomine x Kise**

**Rate: T**

Chapter: 2

To anyone who knew Aomine,they would say he was out of character when he helped the injured fox but then again, who would leave an injured fox there to die?

Probably anyone but for some unknown reason, the dark skin boy just couldn't, especially after he stared deep into those golden eyes the fox had.

After cleaning its fur - he could tell it was extremely soft. His fur was a soft yellow with a red strange symbol on its forehead. It made Aomine more curios if the fox was really a fox.

Sighing, Aomine glance at the fox one last glance, watching him curled in a ball sleeping. "Man, you are a strange fox." He muttered before he decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Kise woke up alert, smelling an unfamiliar aroma and sensing a bad aura but moving fast was a wrong move and he let out a whimper. Remembering what had happen and where he was, Kise looked around.

He was sitting on a basket with a blue blanket on him.

"Ah, you're awake now." A deep voice said. Looking up from his spot, Kise remember he was still in his fox form so he should act like one but the blue haired male made him unsure how to act. He felt overly a strange burning in his forehead but before he could do anything, the male laid a plate of food in front of him along with a bowl of water. "I thought you might be hungry, so here. Don't do anything harsh nor do you tear up my place. I am going to be leaving you here. I got school and Satsuki is going to yelled at me if I get there late. Well see ya." The male said, smiling lazily at the fox.

Kise blinked in surprise as he watched the teen scratch his ear and ran out of the room with his bag, cursing.

'I thought humans were evil beings?' Kise thought to himself before feeling drowsy and making himself once more comfortable and falling asleep.

* * *

A couple of days had passed by and Aomine continued to care for Kise even though he wondered why the fox acted more tame than wild. When he had come home from school, he saw fox still in his makeshift bed and his food finished but no mess anywhere.

At first the teen thought it was because of his injuries but as the days passed by but his eyes always ended up observing the fox, the creature act more like a curious child then an animal.

Though he had a gut feeling something was wrong yet he still continued caring for it.

It was that Saturday evening, Aomine had arrived home from another challenge in basketball with Kagami, he saw the fox sitting out in the backyard, staring at the sky. Aomine cocked his head to the side and watched the animal creature stare at the sky.

The dark sky was only lit by small green lights dancing around the fox as he sat straight watching the small show of fireflies. Surprise to see many of the bugs flying around, Aomine stood quiet, amazed that the fox didn't move not an inch to catch them like a normal animal would do.

But even if the night sky was filled with dancing bugs - Aomine could tell something was wrong. The summer season had ended long ago and the fall was at its high peaks.

"If there isn't any perfect place to hide, it would be with a human." A voice spoke, mockery filled every word. Aomine quickly turned around to stare at the male, his amber eyes stared past him and at the fox who continued to sit still even if there was an intruder.

"I did wonder why the heir hasn't shown his face to the others lately, but I would have never guessed he would be with a human." The male continued.

"Who the fuck are you?" Aomine yelled, trying to gain the attention of the male. The male looked stunned for a bit before his smiled turned into even more sinister. "Ahh...he can see me~," He spoke as he walked toward Aomine.

Getting a better look, the male wore a black yukata wrapped with a green obi. In his had a black fan open as he fan himself. The fan held a red spider in the center. Frowning at the males words, Aomine repeated himself, "Who are you?" He asked. Anger was seeping through.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worrying about me, I would be worrying about who you have been keeping in your house...not who but what." The male continued. Aomine grew confused at the male.

"Stop speaking fucking riddles and tell me why are you here! Who are you?"

"I suggest you don't yell at me you human." The male hissed, snapping shut the fan and slapping it onto his right hand.

"Human? Why do you say that? Aren't you a human too?" Aomin asked.

"You are clueless, I am sure no one would mind if you got hurt." The black haired male said, his amber eyes glisten as he stepped closer to Aomine. Before Aomine could yelled at him or even punch him - a hand grabbed the intruder's wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you_ Hanamiya_," A voice spoke. Aomine looked at the owner of the new voice. A male with bright yellow hair stood, his back at him as he the male continued to stare at the black haired.

"Ah, Kise, it's wonderful to see you face again, here I thought you would be...what are the words I am looking for...ah right, dead." The person known as Hanamiya spoke.

"Oh, I can't die just yet-ssu~" The yellow head said as he tighten the hold on the wrist.

"W-what THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Aomine finally managed to yelled after he saw that the two males glaring at each other.

"Tch. I'll be taking my lead," Hanamiya said, his smirk plastered in his face, "but I'll be informing him that you are still alive."

Kise didn't say anything but let the male go. Hanamiya just stared at Kise for a bit before he turned around and left into the shadows.

"Woo, that was tiring." Kise said falling to his knees.

"What the fuck! Who are you?" Aomine screamed, trying to figure out what just happen.

"Eh...you can't tell?" Kise said, pouting at Aomine. The dark skin male stared at Kise, "Are you fucking with me? Wh-" Aomine couldn't finish his sentence as he stared into those familiar golden eyes.

"Come on, you can tell." Kise said happily as he tried to stand up but as he got up he fell once more only to have his body began to glow.

Aomine covered closed his eyes tightly as the light glowed bright. A few minutes passed by before he open his, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the darkness.

As he looked around he could no longer see the yellow blond haired teen. "What the…" Was all Aomine could mutter before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I think I need to explain what is going on-ssu." Looking down, he saw the same fox that he had taken care off but this time he couldn't believe his ears.

"Did...did you just talk?" Aomine managed to say as he stared at the fox sit there, staring at him with those gold eyes.

"Of course, I am not a fox, this is just my form I use when my powers are too low." The fox spoke at him like it was any other human.

Aomine blink before he sat on the ground and stare at the fox.

Utterly confused and freaked out.

What in the world was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter! Please enjoy and review ^^**

**Sorry if any of the characters are out of character but the story begins!**

** How will Aomine take this? And why was Kise suppose to be dead? **

**Well thanks for reading! -Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrealistic Situation**

**Aomine x Kise**

**Rate: T**

Chapter: 3

"Aomine-cchi?" A soft voice whispered along a soft poking in his face.

The tall male moaned and once more settled himself to sleep.

""Aomine-cchi~?"

The same soft voice whispered again.

"Go away." The sleeping male mumbled under his breath as he hid his face from the little sunlight that went through his curtains.

"But the food is ready-ssu…" The voice pouted as the poking had stopped. Instead the male hear faint footsteps moving around his room.

"Well...I am leaving...I wanted to thank you properly, but if I stay any longer - problems are going to occur-ssu." The voice spoke distantly.

Aomine only groan in his sleep before he lost all the senses to his heave sleep.

* * *

"AHOMINE!" Jumping in a startle,the tall male groan as he realized he was rudely awaken by non other than his childhood friend.

"What?" The male hissed as he glared at the girl in front of him.

The girl crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Aomine, "What? You know what, I been calling you all day and you don't answer your phone and even Kagamin-kun said that you even missed your one-on-one games you usually have so I became worry that something happen to you and I find you here to say what?"

Scratching his head, the male sighed.

"You're nagging woke me up." Aomine said.

Momoi frowned.

"Well, Auntie called me to check up on you and see that you aren't sleeping all day." The pink haired girl said. "By the way, did you cook before you fell asleep?" She asked.

Aomine frowned at her statement.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Because there is food on the table prepared." She stated.

"..." Aomine was quiet at her statement as he scratched his head.

Momoi sighs, "Well, there is food there, only needs to be reheated." She muttered as she walked out the males room.

Aomine sighed and laid back down, his mind was foggy and the pounding of his head wasn't something he wanted at the moment.

But the question remain, who cooked for him while he slept?

* * *

Kise sighed as he slide the door open, "Akashi-cchi, I have returned." The blond male said happily only to let out a yelp as a pair of scissors flew past him.

"Ryota, you dare smile like that when you disappeared for a week." The short male said as his eyes stared at the blond with anger.

"Eh, but I was healing-ssu!" The blond whined.

"Hmm." Akashi said as he looked up from the paperwork he had in his head, only to notice that the blond was sending around him. "Tell me Ryota, did something happen to your powers?"

"Umm...no…?" The blonde said but more question as sat in front of the redhead.

Raising a perfect eyebrow, the tengu set the papers down and looked at the kitsune.

"Well, nevermind, you still have a lot of paperwork to do and practice your rituals." Akashi said. Kise nodded his head. "Alright, also, I wanted to comment on about Hanamiya appearing out of nowhere in the human world, it seems he and clan seemed to be up to something, especially when they sent Haizaki to attack me." Kise said seriously.

"I know, I have Shintaro working on it."

With that the blond nodded and stood up, bowing to the head of the tengu and made his way out but before he closed the door completely, the words Akashi spoke sent shivers down his back.

"Ryota, it seems your guardian seems to come forth."

* * *

Ryota stared at the small fox that slept next to him. The words that Akashi had told him kept repeating in his mind.

Guardian.

It was a person, most of the time - a decedent of a god or goddess or a possible a priestess, who contain more powers than a yokai to protect the heir of the temple. They only appeared when the heir was in impending trouble.

Well that is what the scripts said, there hadn't been one in many years now and if one appeared, then trouble was stirring somewhere.

"Kise-kun, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be daydreaming." A monotones voice spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ah! Kuroko-cchi!" Kise yelled as he looked in front of. There the bluenette sat, watching the blond male with his pale blue eyes.

"Since when have you been here-ssu!" Cried the male.

"A while now." Kuroko said as he patted the small husky dog in his lap.

Letting out a nervous laugh before looking down at his paperwork.

"Something is bother you." Kuroko stated, Kise nodded his head. "Kind of, but I need to finish this before I go to practice the ritual later."

Kuroko nodded his head, "Don't worry, you aren't the only one going to ceremony and ritual practice." Kuroko stated.

Kise smiled, "I am glad Kuroko-cchi is here with me!" The blond sand as he went back to working with the paper work.

Kuroko smiled, he knew how hard it was to be an heir for the temple but the blond had a harder time. His powers have yet to awaken properly and now he was being targeted by the Tsuchigumo, the blond knew he had to get his act together or else, things would end up being a disaster.

* * *

Aomine let out a yawn as he laid his head on the desk.

It was Monday morning and the dark skin teen stared lazily at front of the broad. His vision had considerably improved, not only could he see that board clearly, he could see the marking of the chalks as the teacher wrote on the board. His hearing had become sensitive, hearing more things from further distances.

It was giving him a headache - cause for him to become more sluggish and tired than he usually was. It made his childhood friend question his health.

"Ahomine...earth to Ahomine!" Feeling someone poke him, his eyes looked up to meet with red intense eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"It's lunch time, let's go." Kagami said, frowning at how the male in front of him lacked energy more than usual. He would alway make a rude comment but today, it seemed that the male looked sick. His dark skin looked murky, frown not even decorating his face, and his squinted eyes seemed to weigh heavily. Trying to be open but he seemed to struggle to keep them opened.

"Wha? Already?" He question. Sluggishly sitting up, he looked around and indeed, everybody was scattered around eating their food. As he try to stand up, his legs gave in and began to fall but Kagami quickly helped him.

"Shit." Was all that he muttered as he went into a plain darkness in his mind.

Kagami was freaking out and started calling for help but his gut kept telling him that something was very wrong.

Looking at the male hand, he saw a red mark glowing ever slightly before disappearing, making his eyes widen.

This was not good at all.

Poor Aomine, he didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: HI there!I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the late update but please, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for read, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
